


Paladins of New Altea

by femjester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, All species have long lifespans, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Fantasy, Forest Nymph Pidge, Galra Keith, High Elf Shiro, Huntsman Keith, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Playful Lance, Satyr Hunk, Seraph Allura, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, The Paladins are powerful Guardians, Uptight Lance, Water Fairy Lance, cocky keith, goddess allura, mischievous Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femjester/pseuds/femjester
Summary: When the country of Altea is invaded and burnt to ash by Emperor Zarkon, the entire Altean race is wiped from the face of the planet. A decade later, rumors arise that the late princess, Allura, had been reincarnated into a Seraph and becomes protector of her fallen land. Once revived, it has become the princess' priority to have Altea rise again from the ashes to start anew but not without the help of her Paladins, Guardians of her lands. The only issue is only four of the five paladins have come to surface.Keith is a Galran huntsman that believes little in destiny and fate; he's always been one that goes with the flow even if it somehow always ends him up in trouble. When he finds himself at the hands of the paladins and being told he's the last piece of the puzzle, he's less than thrilled to step up on to the plate. Though, a certain water fairy that's fun to rile up could maybe make it worth his while. Maybe.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Paladins of New Altea

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up to me and figured it'd be nice to work on multiple fics for once. While I plan on making this around 5 chapters, it could be a bit more or a bit less...we'll see! I'll try and update as consistently as I can but in the meantime, I hope you all enjoy! p.s. I didn't proof read and I have no beta so apologies in advanced for any misspellings or grammatical errors

The land of Altea had been sought out to be conquered by many over the eons. Its lands known for its abundance of wildlife and pure waters made it much desired as other kingdoms struggled to survive over the harsh seasons and unforgivable forces of nature that seemed to always be against them. Altea prided itself in its pacifism and welcoming arms to any and all refugees and those who sought asylum, never known once to have dismissed anyone who came to seek a new life within their walls.

Many would argue that this, looking back, had been their downfall; The great kingdom of Altea has now since fallen when Emperor Zarkon, ruler of Daibazaal— Altea’s neighboring country— had invaded from the inside. Many Galra who had pleaded for refuge had turned out to be spies whose task was to infiltrate and sabotage any security from the inside. What was once a mighty kingdom who stood proud and tall and was the envy of the world’s eye had fallen in one night. 

Unsatisfied with simply expanding Galran lands, The Emperor had instead chosen to burn Altean lands to the ground; he had insisted that their people had been a scourge on their planet to begin with and to sanctify their lands, they must eliminate the source entirely. Burned to the ground and soil fertilized in blood and bodies, what was once a beautiful landscape had turned into a brutal graveyard that would haunt generations to come that dared visited the now forbidden territory. 

However, as time passed and Altea had almost all been but forgotten, the ashes of pain and grief that spread through the dead soils had one day given life. Where grass had once refused to grow and flowers had been unable to bloom had one day begun to sprout; an anomaly in of itself since the lifeless country had been now deemed uninhabitable by any life at all, plant or animal alike. It was from this that new life had sprouted and a Goddess had emerged.

The late Altean Princess, daughter of King Alfor and Queen Melenor had been revived. 

It had been rumored that an Altean’s quintessence— that is to say, their life force— was one of the most persistent to ever exist on the planet and one should not underestimate their power. While it could be argued that quintessence itself was responsible for her reincarnation, Allura had deemed her second chance at life something that had been granted to her by the Gods themselves. Now reincarnated as a Seraph, the princess has taken on the duty of reviving the once dead Altea and is determined to see to that the land regrows and flourishes in life, making her the Goddess of this new domain and using any means necessary to protect it.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed.

Rumors that many had seen the ghost of the late Altean princess had spread through the kingdom of Daibazaal like wildfire. The gossip had eventually made itself to the capitol, The Emperor paying no mind to such speculations, having been confident that Altea and all things related had been destroyed since one decade ago. Revival of itself was not something unheard of but was an extremely unlikely case. 

But because of Zarkon’s lack of interest, it granted the late princess time to nurture Altean grounds and start anew. It would look nothing of old Altea, something that pained the Seraph deeply, but prided herself that from the ashes of her home, something greater would come of it and they would rise again. She mourned for the death of her people, her tears creating rivers and streams and sprouting life all around. Every step she took, grass and flowers began to bloom and everywhere she danced, wildlife seemed to follow and inhabit themselves in the flourishing grounds.

Bearer of Life, the princess decided to see the extent of her newfound powers and began to focus on creating a new form of life that was neither plant or animal. As she dipped her palms into the streams and closed her eyes, she focused all of her energy into it, her Altean cheek marks glowing as she did. She could feel a tingling sensation draw up her arms and pulsating through her veins. It felt pleasant but a bit alarming, but when she opened her eyes she had gasped in disbelief. 

In her palms was a tiny fairy. Its body limp and lanky, skin glistening in droplets of water having been born from the river. Speckled across his cheeks were white freckles and gentle blue scales and some Altean markings of his own. His chestnut hair curled around his cheeks and forehead giving him a rather regal appearance and his caramel skin felt smooth and soft atop of her hands. Gently, the Goddess coaxed him awake by petting his hair, the fairy stirring awake slowly.

When his eyes opened, they had initially been glowing white just like his freckles and marks. After a few moments however, they had faded and once he blinked his eyes had formed properly and he met her gaze with ocean blue eyes. His freckles had remained, though they became dark brown and his markings had remained a viridescent tint of azure. With curious eyes, he allowed his eyes to roam her, unknowing of what to make of her. His tiny wings fluttered in interest before smiling at her with unbridled happiness.

The Goddess returned the gesture, pride overwhelming her heart. She had just created life from the palm of her hands; it was exhilarating to say the least. She blinked several times when the fairy had begun to take flight and surprised her further when he grew in size. Now standing tall and looming over her, he took a bow in respect before introducing himself.

“My name is Lance, My Queen. I will now forever serve you and support all your endeavors.” 

-

As the years went on, both Allura and Lance had taken care of the now flourishing forest and all of its life. Lance had been honored to be bestowed the title of Blue Paladin, Guardian of Waters by his liege and prided himself in protecting them from mischievously curious eyes and those who were unwelcomed. Eventually, Allura had decided that the land had grown far too much for only the two of them to properly guard and had an epiphany.

“I sense that a new paladin will be encroaching upon us soon,” she had told the fairy one night. His eyes sparked in both excitement and curiosity, wondering who could be the new guardian and what they were like. Under the impression that they were going to be created just like himself, he found himself surprised when she had corrected that this person would be sneaking into the forest for refuge but that his intentions were pure. 

“He will be a high elf. He would be adorning several jewels and have a commanding presence to him...if my intuition is correct, he should become the Black Paladin, Ruler of the Night.” Taking this information carefully, the blue paladin nodded in understanding as he flew around the princess. 

Bells chimed as he fluttered about, having added them to his outfit several nights after he had been created. It eased the princess tremendously, having expressed her fear that because he had been her first creation, that if not done properly, he could disappear or cease to exist. He reassured her that as a Goddess, she would make no mistakes and was much more powerful and capable than she credited herself for, but to ease her mind decided to adorn himself in a few bells so that she could feel at ease knowing he was still around. So long as she could hear him tinkling about she knew he was still present, alive and well. 

Asides from literally being created from her, Lance adored the princess and was loyal to her because of her compassionate character. He found beauty in her gentle ways of going about life and felt grief when he remembered she had once been brutally slaughtered along with the rest of her people. She had been reincarnated into a literal angel, her white wings fluffy and gorgeous as they matched her snow hair. She was ethereal and more than once the fairy had found himself blushing at just how beautiful she was.

By no means was Allura his _mother,_ something they both disliked entertaining the idea of. To him, she was his Goddess, his Queen, his princess; although she had many titles, his favorite was probably his friend. He consoled her loneliness and listened to her troubles and she listened to his. Not that he had many to begin with of course, having been rather young in age to have experienced much despite being born fully grown. They settled on the title of him being her familiar of sorts, something Lance took great pride in.

Once night had fallen, the Altean princess had informed him that the black paladin had arrived. Tapping a finger onto the still waters, it glowed momentarily before reflecting the face of a stranger that had been walking about the lands with a bloodied arm — _no,_ upon further inspection _lack_ of an arm— and according to Allura, was slowly dying. “There’s not a moment to spare,” she commented, demanding that the fairy follow her as they flew to where the stranger now layed. 

Perching on a branch high above on the proud trees that the princess had so painstakingly erected, they peered down below in curiosity to hear the man groaning in pain, hissing every now and again from his injuries. His ears had given away that he was indeed a high elf and his outfit seemed of that of a warrior. Lance deduced he must’ve fled from a fearsome battle given the extent of his injuries and attire, not to mention the many battle scars that were inflicted on his skin; the most prominent one being the one across the bridge of his nose. He had a white tuft of hair amidst all the black and looked worn with both age and training.

The Seraph slowly descended, her large wings causing leaves and the like to soar through the air as winds blew in her strife. It had alarmed the fallen soldier, him scurrying back into the bushes in fear. Lance had descended not long after, taking the liberty to perch himself on the alarmed man’s shoulder.

“At ease, soldier.” His eyes widened at Lance’s sudden presence, seemingly debating between running or swatting him off. His gaze then snapped back at the princess who was now on her knees and at eye level with the man, a subtle blush dusting his cheeks. Of embarrassment or endearment the fairy couldn’t tell. “W-Who are you people? Oh God. I’m seeing an angel, I must be dead.” 

The princess couldn’t help but giggle at that before wincing when the man had groaned in pain once again. Gently, she touched his severed arm and it glowed a gentle pink causing the warrior to panic momentarily before his jaw slacked in disbelief. The incessant bleeding had come to a halt and all that remained was an _entirely healed_ stump. 

“I am the late princess of Altea, Allura.” His eyes followed hers in disbelief, trying to piece all of this overwhelming information together. It amused the fairy, him giggling mischievously as he climbed his head and lounged in his white tuft, peeking out of it occasionally as though playing hide and seek. It earned a glare from his princess but chose to ignore it. “I am the Goddess of this land, and I have sought you out because I am confident that you are destined to be The Black Paladin; Guardian of the Night.”

Now sitting up straighter, the man fluttered his eyes several times before rubbing at them. He pinched his arm a few times before looking around, seeming confused that his surroundings remained the same and that he _wasn’t dreaming._ “So I really am dead or in a coma, good to know.” The fairy chuckled as he flew in front of him and poked him on the nose. “I’m afraid you’re alive and well and that all of this is real, black paladin. From where do you hail from?”

“I…” he debated giving them his true identity, but on the off chance all of this _was real,_ he felt it unwise to lie to a _Goddess_ and her _familiar, maybe?_ Clearing his throat, the older man continued. “I am Takashi Shirogane, High Elf general of Kerberos. I fled from a battle against Naxzela; most of my men had been brought down and a retreat had been our only savior. I was separated from them and found myself here to hide from Naxzelan soldiers in hopes to rest and continue on by morning once the coast was clear.” 

“Were you followed?” Lance continued to question the man until Allura gave him another scolding glare he could not ignore. “Lance, Shirogane must be exhausted and deeply traumatized from earlier events. Let us not interrogate the poor man.” The fairy muttered, “Sorry princess.” She stood to her full height and Shiro looked up in awe, taking in her form. He had never met a seraph before; they were extremely rare and almost always a _god_ to some extent. Purest and most sacred of all creatures, they were rumored to bring good fortunes and safety to those who encounter them. Perhaps tonight had been his lucky day despite the odds.

“Please, call me Shiro. Thank you, princess...for healing my arm and sparing my life. For that, I am in debt to you. You mentioned something of a black paladin...what were you talking about?” Flying to perch himself upon Allura’s shoulder, the fairy crossed his legs and leaned forward a bit with a grin on his face. Giving Lance the honors to explain, Allura gestured to the tiny man to give him the _ok_ in explaining things for her.

“I am Lance; The Blue Paladin of Waters or The Blue Paladin; Guardian of Water. Take your pick, I don't mind each!" He boasted, a happy giggle eliciting from his smile. "I guard all bodies of water and those that inhabit it. I'm able to manipulate the element fully and I do so _graciously,_ if I do say so myself! A Paladin is the esteemed title of the guardians of this land and _you,_ my good sir, should be overjoyed and honored to have been chosen by The Goddess herself.” Shiro blinked in disbelief as he stood up to his full height, brushing himself off of debris and dirt with his only arm. 

Everything seemed too entirely real to be simply a dream. Unsure if whether or not that was a good thing, the warrior felt unease well up in himself and the princess apparently took notice. He had been taken aback by a petite dark hand being placed on the breastplate of his armor, the gesture being far more comforting than it should be. As he looked up, his gaze was caught by the princess, a small reassuring smile on her face. He felt his cheeks warm a bit as he averted his eyes elsewhere out of minor shyness. 

“I would not force this title upon you, Shiro. It is entirely your choice if you wish to accept this offer or not. If you should, I will grant you immortality as you spend your days guarding these lands at night; the moon and her stars will be your ruler. While you respond to me, as does Lance, your true domain lies within her. You will be her protector as well as all of those who the night blankets daily; the animals and wildlife.” He thought for a moment as he contemplated her offer.

Before getting to speak, however, Lance flew up and interrupted him. “Princess, with all due respect; this man is destined to be the black paladin.” His thin brown eyebrows furrowed in worry. “While I respect your gentle nature, I implore you to remember your status as a Goddess. This man — “

“Has a choice, Lance.” Allura’s stare was stern and unwavering as she lightly lectured the fairy. “I will not subject the title of paladin to anyone who does not want it. I would never force this responsibility upon anyone, you included.” While knowing Lance meant well, she also knew of his intense passion and loyalty towards Allura. Having been the only guardian up until now, he must’ve felt that this was a destiny one could not avoid or deny; in his eyes, doing so must’ve been seen as an outrage or even as a _sin_ in of itself. “Besides, you must remember your place. I am the Goddess and what I say goes. Do not forget that, Lance.”

He stilled as his cheeks warmed in shame, nodding at her orders as he flew off to give the two some privacy. Her heart tugged in a tinge of guilt for having snapped at him but she was not one to tolerate such behavior. She could sense the warrior’s discomfort at the exchange and reassured him that there was nothing to worry about; if he chose to deny her offer, there’d be no repercussions and he could go back to his normal life if he so pleased. It surprised her when he replied with a chuckle and a bashful expression as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“With all due respect, princess,” he began as he smiled at her. “There isn’t much for me to go back to. Surely by now my king has made orders to search for me and have a bounty on my head for fleeing at all. The current leader of Kerberos isn’t the most compassionate and while I retreated with honor and with the safety of my soldiers in mind, it was not seen as an honorable action at all by my kingdom, that much is certain.” She listened intently as he shared to her his woes, watching him as he walked about the forest as she joined alongside him.

“That being said, I’d be honored to fulfill my role as The Black Paladin. Of course, that is if you’ll allow me.” He gestured towards his missing arm, the princess pouting in response. “Don’t be silly, Shiro. Something like this would never sway me from my decision. Perhaps right now you may see yourself as weak or unfit to be a paladin but I sense greatness in you. As for your arm…” she clicked her tongue as an idea came to mind. 

Closing her eyes, the princess focused all her energy onto the stump of Shiro’s arm, the man quietly gasping as he watched vines begin to creep up and take the form of his missing limb. It glowed momentarily as though solidifying and when the princess opened her eyes, a smile of relief crept up on her face as the forest had done her bidding. To test it out, Shiro flexed his new arm and flexed it about, clearly impressed by her craftsmanship. It was very much so _alive,_ and while not a real arm with flesh and blood it quite certainly did the job.

“Welcome to Altea, Black Paladin Shirogane. It’s an honor to meet you.”

-

It’d been several centuries since the black paladin had been recruited, the blue paladin excited to have a new companion join them on their mission to reinvent Altea. Over the many years, more paladins were found and recruited; now there were four paladins in total all guarding the land of Altea. Each were drawn to the forest and claimed they felt a tug in their soul that beckon them to come, each coming from far away lands that one way or another ended them up here. A deep friendship, one akin to even family, had grown between all of them as they worked and lived together.

The Yellow Paladin; Guardian of the Mountains had been the next paladin Allura had recruited. He was a satyr that hailed from the lands of Balmera who had been a passing merchant that had gotten lost on his travels. He was a rather skittish, hefty man but bore a heart of gold that nearly rivaled the princess’. His reaction to meeting the guardians and Allura had been much similar to Shiro’s except Hunk had _ran_ from them in fear, entirely convinced that it had been some hallucination-induced trap that was set up by a witch. Their only saving grace was that his horns had been caught in some vines that slowed the surprisingly fast man’s run, allowing the three to catch up. 

Eventually, the misunderstanding had been cleared up and Hunk had been more than happy to oblige to be a guardian. It had surprised both Shiro and Lance that he had complied so easily, both entirely convinced it would’ve taken a lot more pleading for him to accept. As it turned out, Hunk was rather tired of Balmera and his constant travels and craved a much simpler life. While both paladins questioned how being a guardian was at all simple in his eyes, he simply replied by saying it was simpler than just doing something he didn’t enjoy just for means of survival. At least as a paladin he’d have purpose and said he always did enjoy the idea of being a protector of something. Of course, he figured that meant the protector of a family, mentioning how he’d always wanted to be a father, but being a guardian of lands didn’t sound too bad either.

The man had been outright _distraught_ upon finding out that none of them ate or felt the need to. Allura had explained that their life thrived off the quintessence all around them and that the quintessence itself was plenty sustenance to sustain them for eternity. This didn’t seem to convince the satyr at all however, as he insisted he’d make them a delicious celebratory banquet that night in thanks for both sparing his life and appointing him the yellow paladin.

Despite a few protests, they eventually gave in and were absolutely _jovial_ that they did. While it was unnecessary for them to eat, the experience of tasting such delectable cuisine was more than worth it. Lance had insisted that Hunk was a god himself and that he’d be the god of all foods, the praise causing the bigger man to blush in praise. The two had become best friends since that day, their personalities balancing well with one another. The paladins also agreed that every night they’d have dinner together, Hunk being more than happy to oblige with being the chef everytime. 

After Hunk had been recruited, a forest nymph had found her way into Altea after fleeing the land of Olkarion which was dominated by mostly elves and other forest-esque creatures such as fairies and other nymphs. Their lands were greatly known for being advanced in the field of science but rather regressive when it came to the practice of magic. Very few nymphs and elves had been blessed with such an ability, so rare in fact that most had been hunted down for the sake of experimentation and the dangerous curiosity of their anatomy. 

Deep within the lush forests, Pidge had found herself burrowed deep in a cave nearly freezing to death as winter had come upon Altea. There, she met Hunk who had approached her with caution as to not strike more fear into her; she had accused him of following her and that he’d regret laying a finger on her if he chose to dissect her or experiment on her like the rest of her people had tried. But given the confused state by the satyr at her accusations, she realized that he truly meant no harm and that he hadn’t even known of what she spoke of. 

Allowing him to lead her to a much warmer environment, the yellow paladin had led them to the heart of the forest that was constantly spring year-round. There, she had met with Allura, Lance and Shiro who had all been waiting for her arrival. They seemed excited to see her, welcoming her with open arms. Despite her not knowing them at all, the gesture had caused tears to whelm up in her eyes, drying them with her sleeves. 

Strangers who had never met her a day in her life had accepted her with open arms and didn’t scorn her or gaze at her with greedy eyes like she had her whole life because she had been cursed with magic. Allura told her that being born a being of magic was not a curse but a blessing and that they would take care of her. After all, she’d been the youngest paladin yet they had recruited, Pidge being only eighteen at the time of her recruitment. It was explained to her how she was destined to be The Green Paladin; Guardian of the Forest where it would eternally be spring. 

The idea had excited her and brought her peace; her home, while not the greatest at the time, was still home. It was always warm and beautiful where she was and being in the cold had not been an experience she wanted to endure again. Being where it was eternally spring was comforting and Allura was excited to hear. 

However, unlike the rest of the paladins, Pidge had a family that she didn’t wish to part with. Her hesitation in accepting Allura’s offer had stemmed from there, insisting that she couldn’t bear the thought of being seperated by her parents or brother. Shiro had no family to return to given that his only family were his parents, ones that had died long ago while in the service. Hunk’s had unfortunately perished in the wars as well, informing Allura that Zarkon had attempted to invade several countries over the years, Balmera being one of them. Lance didn’t have blood-family to begin with and Allura’s had unfortunately never been able to revive as much as she tried.

In understanding, Allura had allowed Pidge’s family to be the very first humanoid inhabitants of Altea. Before, they were simply guarding the wildlife and land itself from invaders, but the idea of once again having a kingdom made her heart soar. This made Pidge beam in happiness and appreciation, accepting the position of green paladin quickly after.

Since that day, only the chosen could live on the grounds of Altea. Their numbers were not great but it had been a start. They’d been blessed with cheek markings of Alteans, each and every one of them, though none of them could glow like an authentic Altean’s would. The first inhabitants had been Matt, Colleen and Sam Holt. Because Pidge would be a guardian for eternity, Allura had granted them immorality as well; she couldn’t bear the thought of separating their happy family in death as Pidge’s lifespan would far exceed theirs. She’d been grateful for this and reminded Allura every day that she was.

More citizens had eventually been let in. Romelle had been one of the first to enter the sacred grounds without having been a paladin or related to one at all. Allura saw deep kindness in her soul and not a sliver of malice; because of her character, she’d been blessed with marks of Altea as well and her lifespan, while not eternal, could last many centuries to come. However, the more people that had poured in their lands, the greater the threat of Zarkon taking notice.

There’d been few attempts of invasion of the newfound Altea in the past several decades. Curious gazes lingered on the mysterious lush of land; greedy ones as well. All were thwarted off without mercy by the paladins, Allura priding herself in her protectors’ ability to defend their land with grace and dignity. For the first time in what felt like forever, the princess confidently felt as though a new kingdom, the reborn Altea, could finally take form without fear of falling like it had once before. There was only one problem.

They had not yet found their Red Paladin.

Many decaphoebs passed without even the slightest implication that the red paladin would surface at all. It perturbed Allura to no end, Lance feeling her unease through their familiar-like connection. Having been born from her quintessence, Lance had a closer bond to Allura than any of the others even if they all, to some degree, shared a connection to her as well after their recruitment. They had all been tied to her lifeforce the second they agreed to be her paladins and while all could feel to some degree a portion of her emotions, the fairy would feel it the soonest and the most.

“Princess,” Lance had started one day, worry laced in his voice. He had requested her audience that day, something the mischievous fairy never did unless of grave importance. The Queen turned her gaze towards the man, having turned to his humanoid-sized form and fluttered his wings shyly. His elven ears had twitched a bit in anxiety, Allura’s eyebrows furrowing as she felt a tug in their connection; whatever he was about to say was making him quite anxious. She sent him a reassuring smile, it being reciprocated with a half-hearted one. “Yes, what is it Lance?”

He shuffled his bare feet a bit, his arms hiding behind his back as he looked around in unease; it seemed he was trying to find a way to say what was on his mind but was having a bit of trouble. The princess, of course, _bless her heart,_ was as patient as always — never once did she lose her patience; she was entirely an angel through and through, Lance thought— waiting as she anticipated his response. 

“I’ve just been thinking…” his gaze flicked back into her eyes, pooling in a lot of emotion at once that she couldn’t read for once. He sighed as he deflated a bit, his attention turning towards the Northern lands of Altea where it was eternally summer and the volcanic grounds roared in power. It was a rather intense and intimidating presence amongst all the foliage Altea had to offer and in the fairy’s opinion, stuck out a bit too much for his liking. The only land left that had yet found its guardian. “Is it possible that the red paladin just doesn’t want to be found?”

Allura’s smile wavered only slightly but enough for Lance to pick up on. Instantly, he felt _stupid_ in saying such a thing knowing he had hurt her feelings. He was about to apologize when she lifted a hand for him to remain silent, her docile smile doing little to console his worry. “There’s no need to apologize for voicing your concerns, dear Lance. You amongst all should know that I would never be upset in hearing your opinion.” He chewed his inner cheek anxiously but nodded in understanding regardless. 

Her gaze turned upside as she smiled at the sky, stars twinkling above. She supposed by now their black paladin had begun to roam about to guard during the night as the others slept. It was unnecessary for them to slumber now ever since their transformation into guardians after having been blessed by Allura but they enjoyed to dream and rest their bodies when they could. Their princess would never deny them that so allowed them to do as they pleased; she valued their happiness and health above all else.

Shiro had become somewhat nocturnal since his transformation, preferring to sleep during the day to guard during the night. His sleep was unnecessary but, again, who was Allura to deny some sweet dreams? Occasionally he skipped out on his sleep just to spend time with his fellow paladins who’ve all become best friends, family even, which warmed Allura’s heart to no end. 

Her own blood might be gone forever now having perished during the invasion all that time ago but the loneliness she once bore had all been lifted since the introduction of her paladins. They didn’t quite understand how much strength they gave the mourning princess and she made a mental note to one day express how much she appreciated them. 

But now, she would be giving all her attention to her fairy familiar who came to her side during her time of need. It felt nice to know she had someone she could turn to for personal matters; it’s not to say she couldn’t with the others, but her connection to Lance had always been special and could never sever. The bond between them was stronger than any and she trusted him to confide her innermost turmoils with him.

With a sigh, she kept her eyes on the twinkling stars and made out a few constellations in the night sky. “I think the possibilities are that the red paladin has yet to be born or that they may simply refuse to come near the land that beckons them, yes. It is as you say; perhaps they truly _are_ resisting and refuse to come any closer if they are already existent during these times. But I have faith that they will turn up when they are ready.” The confidence that twinkled in her sapphire eyes gave Lance enough strength to trust in Allura’s instinct—not that he had _ever_ doubted them or her— and felt his unease calm.

Not entirely, but enough to ease Allura’s mind as well.

It frustrated the water fairy, in all honesty. The red paladin had been the only one yet to be found and enough time had passed where even the others began to take note. Hunk had voiced that he thought perhaps a red paladin _didn’t exist_ and that there were only meant to be four instead of five. He had been quickly lectured by Lance that Allura _never_ made mistakes and instantly felt guilty for snapping at such a soft being. Hunk flinching at his raised voice instantly made him feel a sharp pang of guilt, the fairy apologizing and growing in size to give him a hug. 

He knew the yellow paladin meant no harm and didn’t mean to insinuate that Allura’s intuition had been off. The idea alone that the princess could be wrong was enough to make the fairy defensive, Shiro at times needing to be the voice of reason to calm him down. By far, Lance was the most protective and loyal to Allura. All of them had been the second their bond with her had been made and solidified, but everyone silently knew the one she had with Lance was far deeper than any would dare voice. 

So after his discussion with the princess, Lance found himself sitting on a lilypad in the middle of the lake where he had been born. At the time it had only been a humble stream, barely bigger than a pond. Now that Lance had been older and had a better grip on the power Allura had bestowed upon him, he terraformed the area to be a vaster body of water that was his home. He owned a little fairy house that floated just above and was hidden away from the others. It was small and simple, tiny furnishings and picture frames hung about; nothing special really. But it was cozy and a nice getaway from the troubles of his life and a safe haven when he needed one. 

His mind wandered back towards the red paladin who would one day finally rule the volcanic terrain of Altea. Allura had once explained that finding such a paladin would be difficult; the entire land towards the South was chaotic and unpreditable. It required a guardian who was equally as fierce and effervescent as the grounds they’d rule and protect. 

_“Their soul will be as warm and fierce as the volcanos itself,”_ the princess had explained to them one night as they gathered together for their dinner. “ _I sense that their being will be an ember unable to be snuffed out; they’ll be an eternal flame with enough discipline and control to not consume themselves to ash. Only that being will be able to conquer the ferocious volcanic lands. There will be no one else.”_

Lance couldn’t help but scoff. For someone who was meant to be one of the fiercest and bravest, it seemed quite cowardly to the Altean that they had yet to show up. He had a hunch that the red paladin had been resisting and refused to come for one reason or another. His intuition might not have been as strong as his liege’s but he’d be damned if he didn’t admit he had yet to be wrong. 

He hadn’t even met the person yet and already knew he didn’t like them. They were causing Allura so much turmoil and the fairy _hated_ when she doubted herself or second-guessed herself in any capacity. She may not have explicitly told him of her worries but Lance was sharp enough to sense the faint traces of it in their bond. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a ripple of water had made the lilypad he was making himself comfortable on become unstable, his tiny hands latching onto the leaf before he fell into the water. He was an Altean Water Fairy meaning he could breathe underwater and swim around, the scales that littered across his legs could even transform into a tail if he wanted to make traversing the waters easier. Still, he preferred to stay dry at the moment, _thank you very much._

“Oh, jeez. Don’t tell me you’re sulking _again_ , Lance.”

He squinted his eyes as he shot a glare towards Plaxum, a mermaid who hailed from the waters of The Frozen Planet. After their underwater home had been greatly polluted by Galran factories to the point of no salvation, her and her people had swam for many miles in search of refuge where they had met Allura who welcomed them with open arms after deeming them a benevolent species. Ever since, the Mer— their species of mermaid that had been very unique and alien-like—, had thrived amist Lance’s waters where they were protected and cared for by him. He greatly appreciated their respect and generous offerings as their guardian, accepting them graciously and humbly each time. 

While most of the Mer-folk held him to high regards and respected him as highly as they would Allura as their Blue Paladin or Guardian of the Waters, some like Plaxum only referred to him as _Lance_ and interacted with him casually as they would anyone else. It made him happy in all honesty. He did enjoy being praised and being at the center of attention of it all; being treated like royalty was always nice, being a paladin had many quirks! Though he’d admit being treated like a _friend_ was the best thing one could ever offer him. 

With a frown, he scoffed as he averted his attention towards his lilypad as though it were responsible for all of his anger. “I am _not_ sulking,” the fairy denied as he shifted his head to face the mermaid, her face making it obvious she was entirely unconvinced. This only deepened his frown as she continued to stare expectantly as though awaiting to hear of his woes. 

With a deep sigh, the fairy eventually cracked as Plaxum knew he would. “Okay, fine. I _am_ sulking. But I have every right to be!” He wasn’t sure why he defended himself so strongly when the young woman hadn’t even hinted at thinking his troubles were in any way trivial. She spared him a sympathetic smile as she floated calmly in the tranquil waters as she made sure he knew she was listening intently. 

“Is this about the red paladin?” Plaxum had always been quite observant and had a tendency to always be right. That, and Lance had been troubled by the same thing for some time now. He scowled a bit as he tucked his knees against his chest, now staring into her large aqua eyes. They were filled with both light sympathy and empathy, unsure of how to feel about the gaze. It’d been one she had given him several times by now and while he knew she meant well he couldn’t help but to feel at times it was _pity._

“I just don’t understand.” Chewing his bottom lip, he stared at his reflection in the clear waters as though it held the answers to all his questions deep under. “All of us paladins have a deep pre-existing bond with Allura that solidifies once she blesses us. We’re _drawn_ to her and all of Altea because these lands are an extension of _her. Everything around us was born from her quintessence alone._ ”

“Yet, somehow, the red paladin has yet to show. It pains the princess, I _know_ this. So how could they be so cruel when their princess is suffering as she patiently awaits their arrival? Why are they hesitating? Why are they _refusing_ to accept their destiny? Allura is a kind, gentle being. She doesn’t deserve this and it upsets me she’s being put through this by some inconsiderate fool.” 

“Perhaps they simply do not yet exist?” Lance scoffed dryly at that. “Oh, they exist alright. While she hasn’t mentioned it likely to not worry us, and I’m sure the other paladins haven’t sensed it, the Southern lands have been restless for several deca-phoebs now. The land that is _theirs_ to rule and _theirs alone_ has been calling for them. It _yearns_ for their arrival and they’ve been _ignoring it_ like a coward.” 

He hadn’t meant to sneer these words out so harshly but there was no containing his anger at this point. The waters had become restless in response to his emotions which worried the mermaid that had begun to rock within the unstable waves. Noticing this, the blue paladin instantly calmed and sighed in defeat as soon as the waters had calmed. “I’m sorry,” he apologized weakly, Plaxum only pouting in response. “I knew this bothered you greatly but I had no idea it was nearly _painful_ for you.”

He smiled a bit at her, grateful that he had someone outside of the other paladins to speak to about this. “As much as I already hate the red paladin...I can’t help but to feel empty and incomplete inside,” he confessed. It surprised the mermaid as she stared in awe. He looked up at the night sky, wondering when dawn would creep up on them. “Each time a new paladin surfaced I felt complete inside. I’m positive they feel the same. After all, we’re a team; we’re _family._ Even though we haven’t yet met red and likely _won’t_ for who knows how much longer, _maybe even forever_ , I’d be lying if I said I didn’t yearn for their presence.” 

Allura knew where each of her paladins were at all times. Even before their official bond, she could sense their quintessence and pinpoint their exact location. It’s how she knew where Shiro was and when he had arrived, same with Pidge and Hunk. But for whatever reason, Allura hadn’t an _inkling_ of an idea of where or when the red paladin would come from which Lance knew uneased her.

For a while, she had confessed she was afraid their red paladin had died. This theory would’ve been more sensible to Lance than simply abandoning his duties as guardian by _resisting_ the land’s beckoning. At least if they had died, it meant they weren’t coming because they couldn’t. Instead, the reality of the situation was that they weren’t coming because they _didn’t want to._

Allura had made it clear that every paladin had a choice; if they ever chose to not want to be a guardian then she would respect their wishes and there’d be no consequences. But the red paladin hadn’t even had the courtesy to _try_ and seek them out to at least be _told_ there was no obligation to join them. Instead all they got was radio silence and the unease that came with it. 

While she hadn’t said it the fairy knew this put a damper on her plans of recreating her kingdom. They’d already begun to build a village where the Holts and others that were chosen to live within Altea inhabited but couldn’t expand until she was sure _all_ of Altea was protected. The Southern lands being unguarded was a huge issue; it left them open and vulnerable to any invaders and because of such, not much had been done to expand there. Luckily for them, it seemed Zarkon was either uninterested in breaching them from such an unruly land or he just hadn’t yet been aware the land had been without its guardian.

The fairy prayed it was the former. 

-

Several days passed and things were as they always were. Nothing too eventful had happened which disappointed everyone who had hoped for some news on the red paladin, growing more antsy by the day. While there was nothing of news in regards to their whereabouts, Allura had surprised all of them when she called for an impromptu emergency conference; they hadn’t had one of those in _many_ deca-phoebs, the last one they held was in regards to Pidge’s arrival. Of course though, everyone knew this meeting had nothing to do with the whereabouts of the missing paladin as if it had, all of them would’ve sensed their presence by now.

Sitting at the banquet table as they awaited Allura and her news, Pidge and Lance began to tease Hunk when he arrived as the pair had noticed he’d become particularly fond of one of their newer citizens that hailed from Balmera much like himself, Lady Shay. She was the daughter of the now late chief, bearing the heavy news that Balmera had been successfully conquered by Zarkon and that Galran troops swept up their peaceful country overnight. The news that his home had finally fallen after so many years had hurt him initially but was glad to hear a majority of Balmerans had made it out safely as they retreated to Altea after hearing of its revival. 

“Isn’t it a bit dangerous now, though?” The fairy turned his gaze towards their black paladin that finally made it to the meeting. They'd been discussing the Balmerans arrival for some time now given it’s only been a few days since their appearance within the land. Everyone around seemed to be excited to meet them and newcomers were always welcomed. “How do you mean?” The green paladin raised a brow in curiosity. “Our purpose is to rebuild Altea as it once was. Their traditions have remained just as Allura wants; we welcome any and all refugees given that they are, of course, safe.”

“I know that,” Shiro began as he sat in his chair and scuffled forward. “It’s just that with our Southern borders being unguarded and the more people pouring in…” The silence that followed was deafening. All had been aware of this issue, Allura especially, though no one dared to question exactly what they were going to do about it. None of them possessed the power to manipulate the elements there, that privilege having been reserved only for the red paladin. Even if they somehow could, each of them had their hands full guarding their own assigned territories that guarding another would prove to be overwhelming, even for a guardian. 

Their yellow paladin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck while he did. It broke the uncomfortable silence, sure, but the air was still tense all around them.

“I have faith Allura will figure this out,” the Altean announced. The rest of them agreed with a nod of confidence, choosing for the time being to put faith in their princess. After all, when had she ever let them down? 

“Deepest apologies for the wait, my paladins.” They all rose in response to the Seraph’s voice, bowing in respect before taking a seat once the princess had sat down first at the head of the table. “Greetings to you all, I do sincerely hope you’re all in good health and spirits?” They all nodded in response or voiced a complaint or two, usually coming from Pidge or Lance for the sake of joking around. “Could be better if the damn elves in the forest learned how to clean up after themselves better.”

Lance agreed with a nod of his own directed towards Pidge. “Yeah, and the mermaids could definitely do with less climbing out of the water to sully my beaches with their shedded scales. It’s become quite the nightmare,” he drawed out, earning several chuckles throughout the table including from the princess. “I’m glad to hear you’re all faring well then. I’ve requested this meeting because I have someone I’d like you all to meet.” Everyone’s heads shot forward expectedly. Who could it be? The princess had never introduced them to anyone before asides from other paladins. 

Their gazes fell from Allura’s eyes to five lions that began to follow up from behind her. While they appeared to be ghosts or apparitions at first, they slowly materialized into physical beings. Each one had a different colored coat; red, blue, black, green and yellow. Their manes had been the darkest of their respective hues while the rest of the fur came in a lighter shade. Their eyes matched the color of their coats but appeared to have galaxies within them; it was the most beautiful thing Lance had ever seen.

Each of her paladins had a face of wonder and awe plastered on their face, causing the princess to laugh in amusement. Her laughter fell on their ears like a beautiful melody, instantly calming their nerves. 

“I’d like you each to meet your new lions,” her regal voice echoed through the forest as each of the lions stepped closer to their respected paladins; all except one, of course. The red ones eyes flickered with something that Lance could only deduce as yearning or disappointment which made his heart ache for the lone animal. 

“These lions are made from my quintessence and will resonate with yours,” she began to explain, her voice booming with confidence and power. It wasn’t often Allura portrayed herself as the Goddess she was but when she did, it filled him with pride. “These lions will act as your familiars but also your equals. They are your protectors, your mounts, your friends. Should you ever want to leave your station to explore, they will be in charge and protect the lands from invaders during your absence. The gifts I have bestowed each of you are gifts these lions also share.”

As she finished her speech, each lion strode forward to sit in front of their respected paladin with grace and poise. The lions were absolutely _regal_ and Lance could hardly contain his excitement when his blue lion stepped forward.

His was the third smallest one; the green and red lion each respectfully smaller in that order. The biggest of the five were the black lion and yellow lion, each already being pet by their new owners. Lance couldn’t help himself as he cooed when his lion seemed to thoroughly enjoy being scratched behind her ear, licking his palm affectionately after he finished the action. His heart swelled with warmth and joy as he found himself unable to express how much love he felt towards his new companion. 

“Princess, these lions are amazing!” Praised their (physically) eldest paladin and appointed leader of the five (four, really.) “But what’s with the sudden gift?” The question was a valid one to ask; they’d never been given something so precious before so why now? Surely there must’ve been a purpose outside of simply being able to now freely roam the world around them now that they had substitutes to leave behind to guard their lands while they were away. They hadn’t expected the question to affect the princess so much, however.

Her expression seemed so grim, almost _painful._ Had they asked something wrong?

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about this,” their princess prefaced, which caused them to all stop their ministrations with their new pets to focus their whole attention towards her. “And I’ve come to a conclusion.” She cleared her throat as she composed herself, her grim demeanor being replaced with a strong persona. “As you are aware, we have yet to make any progress in finding the red paladin. Because of this, our Southern borders are left vulnerable to enemy attacks and invasions, something quite troublesome for both us and our citizens of New Altea.”

“In my revelation, I’ve come to the conclusion that, obviously, without a guardian our lands are entirely compromised. Over the years I have never once come up with a backup plan should a land be paladin-less and now, I have one.” Her eyes pooled into each one of them filled with an unreadable emotion. “I never want any of you to think that this is a duty you must uphold forever. I want you all to know you can leave your positions as guardians whenever you please; it is not my place to force you to stay against your will. That is not the way of Altea.”

“These lions are well-equipped to take your places should you ever choose a different path to follow,” her final words heavy on the hearts of each of her most beloved subjects. It was barely above a whisper but they had all heard her loud and clear. 

These lions would be their replacements. 

“I’ve thought long and hard about the search for the red paladin and have come to accept it is likely they will not be coming at all, ever. I would’ve hoped to have just met them once to at least have had the chance to let them know they had a choice but it does not matter. Going forward, the red lion here will be his substitute. The new guardian shall be Red, the only solitary lion without a paladin.” 

They understood where she came from but it ached all of them to know that she had finally conceded in her efforts to search out their missing guardian. It ached them more to know that this had been her solution, her last resort. Their heads had hung as they focused their stares elsewhere, unable to currently bear the weight of her words. “So...that’s it then?” Their eyes flicked onto Hunk who had tears pooling at the corner of his eyes.

“We just...give up then?”

Her lips fell into a thin line, eyebrows furrowing as she turned away. “I wouldn’t say give up as much as I would say to simply focus our efforts elsewhere for the time being. It isn’t impossible that the red paladin will show themselves someday, hopefully sooner than later. But right now, my priority is to stabilize New Altea to the best of my ability with or without them. Moving forward, I hope that you all support my decision.”

“Of course we do, princess.” Pidge had adjusted their glasses a bit, everyone trying their best to ignore the disappointment in her voice. “We would support you and all of your choices.” The rest of the team nodded, small smiles directed towards their Goddess with a hint of sadness in them. It wasn’t the most joyous meeting they’ve ever had but one they’re glad to have discussed. At least now they could work towards expanding New Altea as they had originally intended, their roadblock being temporarily put aside. 

“I also hope you know we aren’t going anywhere,” Lance spoke gently. He distracted himself by petting his purring blue lion, a smile creeping onto his face. He continued to speak without looking at Allura but she knew he was speaking to her. “There was no need to form a backup when we have your back always but...I understand your reasoning, princess. But I think I speak for everyone when I say none of us have felt pressured to stay here and are here out of our own free will because we’re happy to be paladins.”

Everyone voiced their agreement with the fairy, nodding and vocalizing their desire to stay even if it is for an eternity. The cheeks of their princess warmed considerably, a happy sigh of content escaping her lips.

“You are the best guardians...no, best _friends_ I could ever ask for.”

-

After discussing a game plan for the Balmerans and agreeing it to be the most logical for them to be placed in Hunk’s domain as his biome was the most similar to Balmera, the princess excused herself having told them all that she had been requested an audience by The Mer’s leader, Queen Luxia. They all bidded her good luck and safe travels as she made her way towards the ocean where her meeting would take place. The four of them decided to stay behind and talk on the matters from earlier that still quelled their minds.

“I can’t believe we’re really stopping the search for our fifth,” Hunk murmured, the mood of the group shifting into something gloomy. They all understood how he felt; all of them had been excited for _centuries_ to meet their fifth guardian only to be disappointed when it seemed obvious they weren’t coming. “It’s taken quite the toll on Allura, I’m sure.” Pidge hummed in agreement before chipping in a comment of her own. “Perhaps it’s _because_ of the strain of his absence that she decided to throw in the towel.” 

Lance couldn’t help but to agree. He knew how badly Allura wanted them to all be united; replacing the red paladin with a lion rather than its proper person could only mean she wanted to pacify the troubles of those around her and to soothe her own heart. In the end they knew this was the better alternative; the longer they waited around for their appearance the longer they risked being invaded. From a tactical standpoint she had made a wise decision, no one could dispute that. This, however, did nothing to ail their grieving hearts.

The Altean was _furious._ At this point if the red paladin had shown up he would’ve thrown him into the sea to be swallowed by the waves he’d conjure from his bare hands. He despised the fact he was grieving over the stranger who had abandoned them but the bond deep down he knew they all shared with the mysterious person ached. It was a bond with no attachment, no lead to where they could possibly be. It was a line with no end and it bothered him greatly. 

“I hope it’s that they just don’t exist,” Hunk said again, eyes weary with tears. “I mean, before I even knew what a paladin was or why I was led here, there was a _feeling of urgency to be here,_ y’know? Like it was the right thing to do, as if there was something greater than anything else waiting for me here. That this was _home.”_ A few tears stained his cheeks, no one blaming the yellow paladin for it. “Do they not want to come home?”

“They’re a fool and a coward,” he seethed, rain clouds forming above him from anger. Asides from bodies of water, Lance occasionally controlled the rain and anything that had to do with water in any form. Once, he had been so upset that winter had creeped up on the forest near his domain, earning a heavy lecture from Pidge who had to endure the change of weather from her side of the forest. Icicles and ice that had frozen over her delicately nurtured flowers had instantly melted away under his command, apologizing for days on end for his interference with her station. She forgave him of course, but only after groveling. 

Shiro had urged him to calm down, setting a warm comforting hand above his. It soothed him tremendously as he heaved out a sigh, thanking his fellow paladin for the kind gesture. “I understand this news must upset all of you. It pains me too, honestly.” Their heads turned towards their paladin leader with both undivided attention and respect.

“But I think I speak for all of us when I say at the end of the day this is for the best. We have to be strong not only for New Altea but for Allura too. She can feel our emotions just as much as we do hers and if we’re all sulking about it will no doubt begin to affect her as well.” No one could argue with that; so they wiped their tears, put on their game faces and did their best to suck it up and move on.

Lance, for one, refused to mourn for the loss of their irresponsible guardian for any moment longer.

-

Returning to his domain, Lance sighed as he allowed his tiny body to float amongst the surface, uncaring if a wave or two buried him under the water as they rippled in response to the ducks and other animals that tread the waters at this hour. He decided to stargaze for a while, mind and body somewhere in another plane of existence. The ache in his chest had subsided tremendously over the past several hours since their meeting and he relished in it all. The water licked at his skin soothingly, the surrounding area glowing lightly to heal any aches that remained on his body.

There were many perks to being the water guardian. For starters, he could manipulate the element as much as he pleased in various forms. Ice was one of his favorites but these days leaned towards simply manipulating the liquid into various shapes. Sometimes when the others were too busy with their duties for the day, he’d create water soldiers for fun and have them march around to mess with the mermaids, mainly Plaxum. Fae were notorious for being mischievous little creatures, Lance was surely no exception.

Of course, he had to stop when somehow these harmless tricks and pranks somehow found their way back to Allura who scolded him for over a varga about the proper etiquette of a guardian and their responsibilities. Since then, he just made water ducks and other animals that were much less threatening to entertain himself but really, it just wasn’t as fun!  
  
So he settled for stargazing. The activity disrupted nobody and it cleared his mind tremendously. Shiro, having been the black paladin and guardian of the night, had the ability to manipulate the stars at will. Sometimes he’d request certain constellations to be shown for Lance’s entertainment and he never once had denied him this simple pleasure. Tonight, Lance smiled as the starry aether showcased the constellation Leo, his blue eyes trained on the brightest star, Regulus. 

He closed his eyes to relax for a moment, a yawn breaking the silence. “A lil snooze wouldn’t hurt,” he commented to no one, eyes flickering towards the glowing blue lion that laid sound asleep back on land. He smiled at his new companion, happy that she seemed to have made herself right at home. 

As he dozed off, he dreamt of the red paladin. It was only the silhouette, but the commanding and passionate red glow surrounding it made the fairy acutely aware that it was, indeed, their fifth guardian. Even dream Lance seemed displeased in seeing them, his face scrunched up in disgust as he scoffed. Feeling bold, the fairy began to take flight towards them and began tapping harshly on their shoulder. When they turned around, Lance was about to lecture them and give them a piece of his mind until the reveal of the stranger’s face had been interrupted by a loud splash.

Stirring awake, the fairy dazily looked around as he tried to figure out where that had come from. It surely was not from the dream, he deduced, zeroing in on the ripples of the water that surrounded him. “Plaxum?” He had called out, eyebrow quirking in confusion. It was unlike the Mer to be active at these hours, most slumbering during the night cycle. It could be that a nocturnal animal had come in for a bath but usually when that was the case he’d at least sense their presence around.

Swimming over to a rogue lilypad, the fairy stood up and bended the water droplets from himself to drop back into the water. Now dried, he fluttered his wings a bit as he ascended, flying around curiously. Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on it but something about the situation uneased him. Not one to ever ignore his intuition, the Altean flew to higher ground before transforming to his full size, summoning a beautiful bow as he did.

All paladins wielded weapons. When they had been initiated, Allura had given them all unique crystals that responded only to them. His had been a sapphire and was impressed to find it transformed into a bow and several arrows that had been laced with Altean magic. Once shot, the victim the arrow landed on had a faint glow around them that made them easier to track if they ran off. It also inflicted them with water or ice depending on Lance’s mood and once wet (or iced) it made it easier to manipulate them. 

From his high position, the man quieted his breathing and drew his arrow. It was unwise to do so without a clear target but something felt _off_ in the forest tonight so to hell with proper bow etiquette. He peeked through the lush leaves of the trees and branches, unable to find anything out of the ordinary. Could he have been wrong? He shook his head. No, there’d been definitely _something_ awry here. 

He decided to hop quietly from branch to branch, the weight of his tippy-toes nearly weightless as his wings fluttered quietly to help him land as silently as possible. His eyes were trained on absolutely any kind of movement, instantly stilling when he saw _something_ flash quickly from down below. Taking that as a sign to stop and settle, the fairy positioned himself comfortably and drew his bow once more. _This time he’d shoot whatever it was._

That was the idea, anyways. Up until a giant _wolf_ had appeared besides him, seemingly from thin air. 

He refused to move an inch, daring to move his eyes to the side to face the magical beast. It was much larger than Lance and by far much larger than any wolf he’d ever seen. While immortal in the sense of never dying from _age,_ Allura had made clear that none of them were invincible and could be killed off if a strong enough force reckoned with them. Sure, he’d be reincarnated, but _damn_ did he love being a fairy.

That thought got much louder when the wolf had begun to snarl at him, inching closer with his fangs bared. 

What was he to do? _Kill the beast?_ He swore the second he became a paladin that he’d protect all life in the forest, _and yes, even those animals that tried to kill him._ Slowly, he put down his weapon and put his hands up in a truce. “I’m not going to hurt you,” the fairy calmly announced, hoping his tone and body language was something the wolf would understand. It inched closer, seemingly unconvinced of the fairy’s actions until it was nose-to-nose with the blue guardian. 

He sniffed at him, trying to get a good impression on him, he thinks. He growled once again at the quiver that hung snug against the fae’s back, Lance nodding slowly in understanding. Undoing his tie, he allowed the quiver to fall to the ground, feeling absolutely _naked_ in being entirely disarmed. He would obviously not die from a wolf attack but this seemed like no _ordinary_ beast. Being cautious could be the difference between life or death.

The wolf seemed to now calm completely, staring deep into Lance’s eyes. He let out a sigh of relief as he let his guard down, the second he did he had instantly regretted it.

Because somehow, from _somewhere,_ he had been tackled from out the tree and onto the ground. The impact knocked the air straight out of his lungs, a violent cough erupting from him as he narrowly dodged a long _knife_ that had been aimed for his _neck._ What the _fuck_ was happening?

Before the assailant got the chance to try again, the fairy transformed back into his small form and fluttered around in circles, thoroughly confusing the man before him. His feeble attempts at swatting him and slicing through the air did nothing to aid him as Lance dodged all of them with ease. He gritted his teeth in annoyance when the water around him _refused_ to do his bidding, something that both worried and perplexed him but now was _not the time to think about that._

So instead, he lured him closer to his domain to see if perhaps being closer to the water helped. Somehow it did, and the stranger tripped when the water began to hug around his ankles like tentacles, successfully tripping him into the rocky waters. In a few ticks, he had been engulfed under the roaring waves, Lance following after under the water as his wings dissipated and gills began to form as well as a mermaid tail. He swam after the intruder, ensuring that he was _dead_ only to find himself surprised that he was still managing to struggle.

Swimming at his top speed, the Altean followed the glowing marks of the black suit he wore as well as the purple glow of the stranger’s mask. It made lurking in the deep, dark waters much easier for him to spot. Lunging forward, he had grabbed the struggling man by the wrists and forced his mask off only to be greeted by a pair of _enraged_ amethyst eyes and yellow scleras. His hood floated back as he struggled against the guardian’s grip revealing two purple pointed _Galran_ ears that complimented his equally lavender _Galran_ skin. That was enough to send his rage over the edge, summoning a triton made of ice at will to put an end to this _scum._

How had he managed to sneak in? Surely Pidge would’ve sensed a _Galra_ in her forest? Why did no one sense him? How could they have infiltrated so _easily?_

Twirling the triton in hand, Lance decided it unnecessary to entertain these questions any longer and instead just kill him. He lunged forward with all of his might, aiming straight for his heart until something bright and _shockingly red_ intervened. The ice triton he had in his grip had been shattered in the jaws of the _red lion_ that had swooped past just in time to save the intruder. Lance shot a glance towards the guardian, eyes wide in disbelief. _Surely it wasn’t protecting him?_

Lance swam back in awe as he watched the lion drift past him as though in warning if he tried to lay a finger on the intruder it’d _kill him._ Trusting his instinct, he decided to retreat as the lion did as well with the Galra holding onto its mane. 

When they resurfaced, the Galra gasped for air and looked around in a panic, likely looking for Lance. Once spotted, he made a beeline for him only to be once again interrupted by red, this time baring his fangs towards the intruder as to protect the blue paladin. Lance was confused beyond comprehension until a sudden realization hit him. Their lions would _only_ ever respond to their respected paladin. Lance’s eyes widened in disbelief as he now understood the lion’s intentions.

Huffing in a mixture of annoyance and anger, he begrudgingly grabbed him and began to swim towards the shore; of course, the annoying brute resisted tremendously, a string of curses following suit as he had little to no strength left to fight the blue paladin off. Once on shore, Lance’s legs had grown back and he threw the _much_ bigger man on the ground roughly, earning a scolding growl from the lion that had caught up from behind. 

“It’s you,” he said, tone flat and in both awe. There was no room for uncertainty in his voice. The Galra only looked at him confusingly, coughing up any water that had made its way to his lungs. A mixture of relief, anger, shock and happiness all raged inside of him in conflict. “What the _fuck_ are you talking about?” He replied in a deep, hoarse voice filled with venom and distrust. Lanced eyed him up and down, assessing his form with an equal amount of apprehension. 

_“You’re the red paladin.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! comments + kudos always appreciated and make my day <3


End file.
